Kitara Midori
Appearance General Appearance Kitara Midori is a fair-skinned, 16 year old aspiring hero. She stands at around 5’4” and weighs about 126lb, being of light and athletic build due to the nature of her quirk, and through repeated exercise, usually swimming which she loves very much. She has deep blue eyes, and short-trimmed snow-white hair with a fringe that usually covers her right eye. In low-light her appearance gives off a slightly ghost-like vibe. Her casual wear compromises of a loose white shirt, black sporty leggings worn underneath some striped shorts, sneakers and a pair of fingerless gloves, of which she can be seen wearing regardless of the weather and rarely is seen without. From time to time, she may have headphones or earpieces as she has a passion for music and dance. Costumed Appearance Her costume is very minimalistic and aerodynamic in order to prevent speed loss during flight. The main piece being a skin-tight, white and jet-black top piece which ends at the shoulders and top of the thighs. Worn with this are some short leggings, boots, and visor, all of which (excluding the visor) is made of a skin-tight, synthetic material which molds to the wearers body, acting as a second skin in order to minimise drag. Personality Kitara is a confident, curious, fun-loving and exceptionally loyal person if she considers you a friend. At times she can be quite a chatterbox and outgoing, sometimes this can get on the nerves of others but she means well, and she is always eager to welcome someone with open arms. She is very vocal and expressive, a free spirit at heart. This is mainly due to the freedom and opportunities given by her quirk, which she enjoys using for numerous activities, be it adrenaline-pumping intense flights and dives, or late night “walks” through the sky, and she loves food, the ocean and swimming. She is a very mischievous person, always up to or planning something. This usually being a harmless prank or joke, and she can be quite the joker, but sometimes she can go too far with her schemes and to those who don’t know her very well, her confidence can come across as arrogance. She is always ready to fight for herself, her ideals, and her friends. She can be a dangerous rival or even more so, enemy. At times she can become very competitive, pushing herself to her limit if that means winning, taking a loss very hard, which only gives her more drive to train harder, and she often requires the input of others to tell her when to take a break. When at times of negativity she can heavily withdraw from others, and her vocality minimalistic. So when she’s quiet, it’s usually a sign that something is wrong and she is usually very reluctant to share her problems. Character Background Kitara comes from a long line of heroes, with her biggest role model being her mother. Because of this there is tremendous pressure on her to succeed, which at times can get to her, even though she will rarely show it. Her quirk appeared at quite a young age, allowing her access to things that other children couldn’t and her curiosity also getting her into a great deal of trouble which was disapproved by her parents. Being the only child, she represents her family, and her raising reflected this as she was groomed to be a hero. She knew countless nannies, tutors and caregivers better then her own parents, as they were always busy with work, having little time to spend with their child. Because of this she feels very detached from them, representing a very weak bond. She wants to grab the attention of her parents, earn their pride and recognition- make them proud- everything she never had growing up. This has also created a lot of anger towards them as well, and she is often very jealous of other ‘normal’ families that spend time doing things together, being close to one another, all which was absent from her own life. The weight of her parents expectations always rest heavily on her shoulders, and she does not want to let them down. She wants to succeed in their eyes. She wants to be better than them both. Even though she naturally is a free spirit and a joking character at heart, she may pull herself into line and aims to impress strangers and the press, only opening up to those she truly trusts, and becoming very protective - even motherlike towards them. At the age of sixteen her parents (or those acting as) enrolled her at U.A. and gladly she was accepted. She hopes the resources and mentoring from real pro heroes will allow her to excel, so she can earn recognition and pride from her parents, and feel content in herself and her achievements. She also hopes to make close bonds - friendships with her fellow classmates due to the isolation (and lack of friends) she had growing up. Character Aspects # Cocky # Pressured to Succeed # Mischievous Stat Points Quirk Flight The user is capable of defying gravity and can fly and are able to soar through the air at exceptional speeds, much faster then that on land. Upon use a steam like trail emits from the users feet, becoming more noticeable the faster the user is flying. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for a desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive